YA NO TE QUIERO NADA!
by SarahBlack09
Summary: Draco viene a recordarle a Harry, que ya no, ya no lo quiere nada... pues hay quien llenó el vacío que dejó su partida... (PESIMO SUMMARY) Espero que el fic esté mejor! xD


BUENOOO... MIENTRAS ACTUALIZO MIS FICS... QUE ESTOY A POCO DE HACERLO JEJEJE..

Escuchando a MORAT.. (un grupo de musica que apenas empiezo a escuchar por gusto propio) la Canción se llama CORAZON DE HIELO... (por si quieren escucharla mientras leen el fic.)

La vdd es que no sé si esté bien hecho... justo lo empece hace como una hora y apenas lo termine 09/05/17 16:51.

* * *

-Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! – El ojiverde miró a todos los presentes ahí en la Montaña del Dragón, un bar que se había vuelto muy famoso desde que había abierto poco después de finalizar la guerra. Estaban sus viejos amigos de Hogwarts y sus nuevos amigos de la Academia de Aurores.

Ginny se acercó a felicitarlo con un apasionado beso que hizo sonreír a todos, el anillo de pedida que llevaba la pelirroja había causado revuelo en el mundo mágico, el más caro que se había mandado hacer a los duendes en los últimos 100 años.

Miró a sus casi hermanos, Ron y Hermione que sonreían al ver a la parejita y el ojiverde a su vez sonrió y se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos.

-Hermano! – Ron le dio un gran abrazo de oso y Hermione fue más comedida. – Chicos! – saludó el ojiverde. – y Charlie y Bill..?-

-Charlie está por llegar y Bill pasó primero a recoger a su novio… - Hermione miró a lo chicos que poco a poco iban desarmando el grupito que habían hecho para saludar a Harry.

\- No veo a Draco… - dijo casualmente Harry mientras miraba a lo largo del bar, había sido una sorpresa que cinco años antes Draco se inscribiera a la Academia para ser Auror; pasadas las rencillas de guerra el trio dorado había descubierto que Draco era un gran chico, Lucius lo había corrido de Malfoy Manor al enterarse de su decisión al escoger carrera; Harry le había ofrecido un lugar en Grimauld Place y después era frecuente verlo también en la Madriguera; apenas hacia seis meses que Lucius le había pedido que se mudara de vuelta a la Mansión.

-Espera.. que Bill qué? – preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido mientras una duda se asentaba en el fondo de su estómago. – Según Bill, el afirma que tiene novio y que lo va a presentar hoy con todos nosotros… - Hermione contó sin saber el mar de dudas que nublaban la mente de Harry.

La fiesta había ya empezado cuando Bill llegó de la mano de su flamante novio, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara miró a la enmudecida audiencia. –Familia, amigos… les presentó a mi novio: Draco Malfoy - el rubio iba vestido de manera exquisita, pantalones color plata, camisa negra y una capa negra con la orilla bordada en plata, afuera hacia el suficiente frío para que el rubio llevara puestos unos guantes de cuero que se quitó con delicadeza mientras sonreía para saludar a todos.

-Cierra la boca granger, te van a entrar las moscas…- amistosamente Draco siempre que bromeaba con la castaña le decía Granger. Poco a poco el ambiente se distendió y todo mundo se acercó para saludarle y preguntar desde cuando esa pareja estaba junta. Dos años después del nacimiento de Victoire, Fleur había muerto y Bil se había enfrentado a la responsabilidad de críar a su hija él sólo; Molly había insistido en que se mudara a la Madriguera pero él se había negado. La niña ya tenía cuatro años y era una copia exacta de su madre.

\- Oh No llevamos mucho saliendo… - dijo Draco a quien había preguntado sobre el tiempo. - hará poco más de cuatro meses… - acompletó Bill mientras el rubio convocaba un paquete envuelto en color rojo con un moño dorado que extendió al ojiverde, mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo al festejado. – Feliz Cumpleaños Harry… - eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo llamaba por su nombre, casi siempre era por su apellido.

El ojiverde tomó el regalo sin saber que contestar, era imposible que en apenas dos meses, todo terminara; no, se negaba a ello.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo casi a la media noche y cuando Harry vio a Draco ir al baño le siguió.

-Potter…- la cara de fastidio de Draco le pegó al ojiverde. – que quieres? … - El ojiverde se acercó para acorralarlo contra la pared, el rubio nunca se negaba. – recuperar viejos recuerdos… no lo crees Dragón? – dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

El rubio lo empujó. – Basta Potter, al contrario de ti, yo si estoy con Bill por estar enamorado, no por miedo a lo que la sociedad me diga… - El golpe de Draco, como todos sus golpes; siempre iban a la yugular de la manera más letal posible.

Y es que la verdad era que mientras compartían casa en Grimauld Place, Draco y Harry habían empezado una relación, secreta a petición del ojiverde que había durado hasta que un año antes Draco le había dicho que era hora de pasar página, o terminar ahí o hacerlo público. El ojiverde no había contestado pero el día que había llegado a la Casa con el anillo para pedir a Ginny había sido definitivo para el rubio; afortunadamente Lucius llevaba unas semanas insistiéndole que volviera a Malfoy Manor, e incapaz de seguir atado al ojiverde, se había ido a casa de sus padres, había dejado pausada su carrera de Auror para arreglar unos asuntos financieros del Imperio Malfoy. En sus idas y venidas a Gringotts, empezó a ver con más frecuencia a Bill, con quien ya se llevaba bien.

-Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo me hayas olvidado… Dragón… tantas cosas vividas… no puedes negarlo… -

-Lo siento Potter… eres bueno rompiendo corazones, tan bueno que tu ni cuenta te diste cuando ya me habías perdido… y ni yo noté que tan roto estaba… pero No te quiero… Nada… al principio… te extrañé... sí, no lo niego… pero ahora estoy donde debí estar desde el principio… - Con un empujón se quitó de encima al ojiverde y cuando iba a salir del baño.

-Que diría Bill si supiera lo nuestro…? – el ojiverde no previó el siguiente movimiento del rubio que lo agarró del cuello. – Me amenazas Potter? No juegues un juego en el que eres novato… yo no pierdo nada con que le digas a Bill lo que tuvimos… Él ya lo sabe y hasta mis recuerdos bien… pero y tú? La pelirroja sabe? Le has contado que te tirabas al que se supone era tu nuevo mejor amigo? Le has dicho que me decías "Te amo"? - Harry se puso pálido al oírle.

-Tipico de los gryffindor, creen que tirando primero van a ganar… - y sin mirar atrás salió del baño mientras el ojiverde miraba al espejo sintiéndose más desolado que nunca en la vida.

-Vamos Draco! Una canción para terminar! Solo una! – Draco miró a su pelirroja pareja que le animo sonriendo mientras con la otra mano sostenía su trago, con una sensual sonrisa dirigida solo a él, se subió a la tarima para empezar a cantar

 **Tú sigues siendo la prueba  
De que hay victorias que se pagan con dolor  
Que en el amor y en la guerra  
Todo vale**

 **Saltaste tú de primera  
Dejando un barco que al final nunca se hundió  
Yo me quedé las sirenas  
Tú te ahogaste**

 **Hey**

 **Yo ya me olvide del nombre de tu perro  
Y de esa despedida en la estación  
Y aunque mi dolor jure que aquí te espero  
Otra boca un beso me robó  
Y eso que tú tanto dices que te debo  
Se lo llevó**

 **No vengas a cobrarme porque no te debo, no te debo nada (oh)  
Ya entendí que no te quiero, no te quiero nada (oh)  
Y aunque te extrañé, ya pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidé  
Porque quién pegó primero no es siempre el que gana (oh)**

 **Yo intenté salvar todo este amo con hielo,  
Y se murió**

 **Lo hiciste sin que doliera  
Así de buena eres rompiendo un corazón  
Mi corazón que se quiebra  
Que lo cambien**

 **Hey (Oh)**

 **Yo ya me olvide del nombre de tu perro  
Y de esa despedida en la estación  
Y aunque mi dolor jure que aquí te espero  
Otra boca un beso me robó  
Y eso que tú tanto dices que te debo  
Se lo llevó**

 **No vengas a cobrarme porque no te debo, no te debo nada woah oh  
Ya entendí que no te quiero, no te quiero nada, woah oh  
Y aunque te extrañé, ya pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidé  
Porque quién pegó primero no es siempre el que gana, woah oh**

 **Yo intenté salvar todo este amor con hielo  
Y se murió**

 **No vengas a cobrarme porque no te debo, no te debo nada, woah oh (yo no te debo nada)  
Ya entendí que no te quiero, no te quiero nada, woah oh (te quise y tú no estabas)  
Y aunque te extrañé, (no) ya pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidé (ya te olvidé)  
Porque quién pegó primero no es siempre el que gana (oh)**

La canción estaba pegajosa y todos habían terminado bailando, excepto Harry que parecía haberse congelado en su lugar al escuchar la canción, cada letra era directa a él… Sintió que alguien lo miraba y volteó; Bill lo observaba serenamente desde atrás, consciente que esa era la despedida de su rubio al que había sido su primer amor.

 **Tan bien escondido quedo tu recuerdo que se perdió  
Y aunque yo guardé todo tu amor con hielo, ya se murió**

 _"Y ahora es mío"_ los labios de Bill formaron esas palabras en silencio y el peso de la realidad y su cobardía golpeó a Harry al mismo tiempo que Draco bajaba de la tarima e iba a besar al pelirrojo.

* * *

REVIEWS PLIS! SI TE GUSTO, SI NO TE GUSTO! PORQUE? PORQUE SI? PORQUE NO?

POR FA... LOS RW Alimentan a mis musos y a mis sentimientos jajajajajaja Lxs Quieroo! Besos!

SB09


End file.
